Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV as though it were a computer executing a browser. Such Internet access is thus uncontrolled except as a firewall or filtering program might block certain sites.
As understood herein, uncontrolled Internet access may not be desirable in the context of a TV. A firewall or filtering program may not always be installed on the TV and even when one is installed, access remains much more uncontrolled than conventional TV programming traditionally has expected. Also, a locally installed filter can be unloaded or defeated by a user.
Accordingly, uncontrolled Internet access has several drawbacks. From a viewer's standpoint, exposure to inappropriate subject matter particularly when young viewers are watching is one concern; a much lower threshold of quality screening is another. That is, while many TV shows might not be widely considered as “quality” shows, nonetheless a TV program is usually much more selectively screened than, say, an Internet video. The expectations of TV viewers for such higher level quality screening as a consequence cannot be met by simply providing unfettered Internet access through the TV. Furthermore, TV-related entities, from content providers, manufacturers, and carriers, in most cases derive no benefit from the extension of TV to the Internet.
As further recognized herein, even in a structured and controlled Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) system the Internet content will change constantly and can also grow. Unlike televised content, however, IPTV systems may not provide electronic program guides (EPGs) for Internet content or may not update such guides quickly enough to account for rapidly changing Internet programming. Thus, a user can more easily miss a desired Internet-sourced program.
Furthermore, a desired Internet-sourced program may be difficult to find in the first place, requiring Internet-type searching on the part of the user. Searching, however, is effective only for locating current content, not future content.